


Boys' Night

by topidolharuka



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, M/M, drinking contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topidolharuka/pseuds/topidolharuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bando's annual boys' night and in order to promote brotherhood between the allied teams the event was expanded to inlcude blue and silver. Misaki is initially opposed to the event and even more opposed when Scepter 4 shows up, but by the end of the night he and Saruhiko find themselves closer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys' Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to Seoul last week for spring break and got completely hammered on soju because I looked at the bottle and thought since it was only 15% alcohol and I'm a college student that I would be fine. I wasn't. So I decided to do a service to all of you here and write a warning about drinking too much soju. Except in this story Misaki gets laid and I only got a concussion.  
> Drink responsibly kids

               Misaki really didn’t understand clubs. Certainly he was a fan of drinking, given that he lived in a bar, and while he wasn’t much a fan of dancing when he was sober, after a couple of drinks he admittedly enjoyed it. There was the underlying problem of him not being able to talk to girls, let alone dance within a 5 foot radius of one, but in the center of the dance floor no one could hear him try to stumble through a conversation anyway. He couldn’t even hear himself, which lessened the embarrassment. But it was Bando’s annual “boys’ night” and now that Misaki was 20 years old and could legally go to clubs he had no excuse the skip out this year.

               “And lets all raise a toast to Yata for finally growing a pair and coming out with us” His cohort cheered, raising his bottle of beer while the group sat around their prearranged table at the edge of the club.

               Misaki took a large gulp of his beer. The club wasn’t actually as bad as he thought and the first round of beers was on someone else’s tab. “And a toast to Bando for whatever the fuck we’re celebrating tonight.”

               “We’re celebrating brotherhood!” Bando chuckled, wrapping his arm around the shorter male’s shoulder. “Tonight is all about celebrating the special bond that we have.”

               “Well if there is going to be that much skinship tonight I’m going to need at least a couple more drinks.” Kanamoto joked, arousing laughter from the whole group. “To HOMRA!”

               “To HOMRA!” The table chimed in unison. Misaki was actually having fun.

               “I hope you didn’t forget about us.” A familiar voice came from behind him. Shiro and his clan had joined the party. While Kuroh looked thoroughly uncomfortable as usual, Neko seemed to be enjoying both the music and the decorum.

               “Aw why did you bring her?” Kanamoto complained. “It’s supposed to be boys’ night. It’s about brotherhood and that shit.”

               Shiro frowned. “We certainly couldn’t celebrate brotherhood without her here. Neko is part of the family.”

               “I’m glad you joined.” Chitose added, eyeing her short black miniskirt and loosely fitted tank top. “The more the merrier.”

               “I’m so glad you feel that way.” Misaki’s heart stopped when he heard that voice. He turned back around and found himself face to face with the blue king and his gang. Misaki shot Bando an accusatory look. “Though clearly not all of you do.”

               “Come on Yata, we’re all a big team now and we were thinking that a bit of group bonding between all of us would be nice.” Bando gestured to the larger group to diffuse the vanguards anger.

               “Yeah Misaki, come on.” Truth be told if he hadn’t know that Misaki was going to at the club there was no way in hell Saruhiko was going to join. However any chance to tease the little spitfire was welcome so he threw on his party pants, although they didn’t look much different than his ordinary pants, and headed out with the rest of them.

               Kanamoto also wasn’t pleased. “You brought Awashima? Does boys’ night mean nothing anymore?”

               But the group had already started to break off. Izumo immediately invited Seri to the dance floor and Neko was not far behind dragging her boys along. Soon everyone had moved to the dancefloor except for Misaki and Saruhiko as well as a few irrelevant stranglers from either group. While the former debated escaping to the dancefloor to avoid the latter’s predatory gaze, he wasn’t drunk enough quite yet.

               “My, my Misaki, aren’t you thirsty?” Saruhiko chuckled as Misaki polished off her first beer and reached for a second one. He looked the boy up and down. “And if how you’re dressed has anything to say I would guess you’re thirsty in more than one way. Did you and Neko coordinate your outfits?”

               Misaki looked down at his ensemble of black skinny jeans and a loosefitting white tank top with the HOMRA logo on it. Originally he had just planned on wearing what he normally wore, it’s not like anybody judged guys on what they wore to clubs anyway, but Bando hadn’t allowed him because it was “destroying the integrity of the boys’ night.” Which was a load of shit but it was easier not to fight it. Still as he felt his former best friend’s gaze examining every inch of his lightly clothed body he began to turn red in the face. “W-well you clearly didn’t dress for the occasion. You look like you just got out of the office.”

               “That’s because I did.” Saruhiko responded, uninterested in his choice of black slacks and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the collar popped. “Some of us have actual jobs.”

               “Fuck you.” Misaki spat, turning back to his beer. He struggled to try to get the cap off as he heard Saruhiko chuckle even louder.

               “You’re struggling after one beer? Either you pre-gamed way too hard or you’re more of a lightweight than I thought.”

               Misaki scoffed. “I am not a lightweight.”

               “Then why can’t you remove a simple cap from a bottle of beer.”

               “These aren’t the twist off kind!” Misaki spoke a little louder than he had intended. While on the dance floor you couldn’t even hear yourself think, off to the side where their table was things were a little less noisy. “Lightweight my ass. I could outdrink you any day.”

               Saruhiko raised a single eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

               “You know what, yeah it is.”

               Saruhiko gestured for a member of the staff to come over to the table. He handed him a bill as the man walked behind the bar and grabbed two large bottles of liquor along with a pair of shot glasses.

               “What’s that?” Misaki eyed the liquor suspiciously. He tried to read the bottle but it was all in Korean and he barely passed Japanese.

               “You don’t know, how cute. This is soju, it’s Korean.”

               “I can see that.” Misaki scanned the bottom of the bottle to look for the numbers indicating the alcohol content. 15%? That was nothing compared to his usual fare.

               “I bet that I can reach the bottom of my bottle faster and get less drunk than you.” Saruhiko proclaimed as he slid a bottle of grapefruit flavored soju over to his counterpart.

               “Bring it on.”

* * *

 

“Yata, it’s time to put the bottle down.” Bando coaxed 9 shots later. While Saruhiko was sitting comfortably with his bottle almost finished, Misaki was lying with his head against the table attempting to pour another shot.

               “No it’s not.” He slurred, spilling the liquor all over his arm. “This is about pride.”

               “Oh don’t worry about it Misaki. I know you said you could outdrink me but let’s look at this rationally. Someone of your size couldn’t possibly compete, and when you add in the name and the outfit it’s pretty obviously. Women can’t drink as much alcohol as men after all.”

               “Bring it in Fushimi.” Seri said threateningly as Izumo utilized his bartender skills of cutting people off.

               “No don’t do that. It’s only 15% alcohol, I’m fine.” Misaki swiped for the bottle but missed.

               “But soju is different from other alcohol.” Izumo explained. “It has added chemicals so even though it has a lower alcohol content it fucks you up quicker.”

               “Then how is that stupid monkey still fine!”

               It did seem a little odd that Saruhiko didn’t seem even the slightest bit drunk as his bottle was nearly gone. Seri took a sniff of the shot glass and then threw the liquid back. She glared at her coworker. “That’s because he cheated, this is mostly water.”

               Saruhiko shrugged smugly. “I did not cheat. The challenge was that I would get to the bottom of my bottle faster and get less drunk than him. I never said that I would be drinking the same thing.”

               “You son of a bitch.” Bando had to hold his friend back to prevent him from jumping over the table.

               “Easy now.”

               “Well congratulations Fushimi, you won your contest. Your prize is that you get to be on babysitting duty for the rest of the night.” Reisi spoke in a tone of voice even Saruhiko didn’t want to argue with.

               “That’s completely unfair.” He did anyway.

               “Oh no you don’t.” Izumo countered. “We may have invited you to this party but we are not going to clean up after your mess. He needs to go to bed. You get to take him there while we go continue on and enjoy our night of bonding.”

               “I don’t take orders from you.” Saruhiko was annoyed that his plan was backfiring like this. More work for him was not his intended outcome. He just wanted to see Misaki get a bit sloshed.

               “But you do take them from me.” Reisi commanded. “Here’s money for some cab fare, the Scepter 4 dorms aren’t that far. He can stay in one of the spare rooms for the night.”

               “Why not just take him back to HOMRA.” More than anything Saruhiko really didn’t want to try and lug Misaki up the 3 flights of stairs to where the empty dorms were.

               “Do you know what time of night it is? Anna is already in bed and we will not let you disturb her.” Izumo replied as he pushed the sloppy Misaki into Saruhiko’s arms.

               “Good luck tonight. He’s a cryer.” Kanamoto called after Saruhiko as he walked to the door.

* * *

Saruhiko honestly didn’t know why he didn’t just drop Misaki in a ditch somewhere and go on with his night. As much as he liked to mess with the chestnut haired boy he wasn’t cruel. Misaki could normally hold his own in any fight but as intoxicated as he was Saruhiko didn’t want to risk putting him in any real danger. The cab ride was pretty easy to handle, although Kanamoto was certainly right about the crying thing. Misaki had refused to make any physical contact with him in the taxi but once walking was involved he had no choice but to lean on the taller man. Walking is really hard when you’re drunk. They made it up to the 2nd floor before Misaki decided that was enough and Saruhiko really wasn’t going to argue. Luckily Saruhiko’s room was on the second floor so they could go in and have a cup of coffee and some bread and hope that would soak up enough alcohol that Misaki would be able to climb the remaining flights on his own.

               Saruhiko not so gently threw the other man on his couch. “Sit here.” His dorm wasn’t big, it had a small kitchenette connected to a living room that functioned as a dining room with a bedroom and bathroom on the side. Nevertheless if he was going to make coffee he didn’t want his temporary roommate anywhere near the hot liquid.

               Misaki didn’t listen. Still upset about the comments Saruhiko had made about his outfit well over an hour prior he stumbled over to follow him. “You can’t make fun of me for coming to the club in real club clothing. You aren’t dressed sexy at all.”

               “Are you kidding me?” The black haired man looked down at his ensemble. “You really know nothing about women, this sort of casual office attire is much sexier to them than your Jersey Whore getup you’ve got going on.”

               “No. I can barely see any skin.” Misaki was adamant. He threw himself closer to Saruhiko and began unbuttoning the top couple buttons on his shirt. He patted his work proudly. “See, now you’re sexy.”

               “So you think I’m sexy.”

               “No” Misaki backed away all flustered. Maybe Saruhiko could have some fun with his night after all.

               “You just said, and I quote ‘See, now you’re sexy’”

               “Damnit, you’re right I did.”

               “I thought you would put up more of a fight.”

               “What’s the point?” Misaki slumped on to the floor. He could feel the tears begin to form again. “You would win anyway.”

               Normally seeing Misaki so defeated would bring joy to Saruhiko but he almost felt . . . bad. Shit, what was he supposed to do in this situation? He wasn’t usually the one people went to when they emotions. Except for Misaki but it had been a while since he had done that. Saruhiko crouched down beside him. “Not necessarily. You win sometimes.”

               “No I don’t.” Tears were definitely flowing. “Either you win or it’s a draw.”

               “I only win when I cheat.” Saruhiko admitted. He held back the urge to add that it could still be considered a win because Misaki wasn’t smart enough to cheat properly against him.

               “Not true! You win in all sorts of categories. You’re taller than me, smarter than me, and way better looking.”

               “That’s bullshit!” He responded without thinking. “I mean, I do have you beat in terms of height but I don’t think there is anyone alive who could be better looking than you.”

               “Don’t patronize me.” Misaki looked away, hiding a blush. He didn’t receive a lot of compliments and certainly didn’t expect one so genuine sounding coming from Saruhiko.

               “Tch, so troublesome.” Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “I don’t give hollow compliments. I don’t often give sincere ones either so take it or leave it.”

               Misaki looked back at him, tears temporarily stopped. “How can I be considered good looking?”

               The brunette’s face was so close to his he didn’t even have to think before answering. “Where do I begin? Smooth, pale skin despite all the time you spend in the sun. Big eyes that shine even when tearstained. Lean muscles that look almost obscene under that thin tank top. And your ass, oh boy.”

               “That started off really sweet but ended kinda gay.” Misaki didn’t break eye contact, inching forward. Saruhiko knew that he should have regretted what he had said, maybe throw in a little insult about how Misaki had long eyelashes or a bad fashion sense. But the words didn’t come out. Instead he also found himself inching forward. “Is there anything else?”

               Saruhiko swallowed audibly. “Well of course there is your smile. Did you know in Chinese the kanji for your name translates to beautiful smile?” As well as “8 fields” for his surname but Saruhiko determined that part didn’t fit the mood. His eyes remained fixated on Misaki’s chapped pink lips.

               “Is there anything else you like about my lips?” Their faces were close enough that Saruhiko could smell the sweet alcohol on the other’s breath. He felt intoxicated just breathing it in, or maybe that had more to do with the source than anything. He should really turn away. Misaki was drunk and maybe would forget this ever happened in the morning. Just go back to the way things were.

               “Let’s find out.” Saruhiko ignored his better judgment and closed the gap between them. The kiss was sloppy but neither party really cared. Noses bumped and teeth clashed but once they got in their groove everything was better than okay. It was like their lips were made for each other, fitting perfectly like a piece of a puzzle they didn’t even know was missing. Saruhiko would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought long and hard about what the brunette’s lips would taste like but behind the taste of the grapefruit soju he tasted something that could only be described as pure unadulterated Misaki. He opened his eyes slightly to look at his partner, awkwardly leaning forward from his sitting position on the floor to meet the other’s lips. Saruhiko grabbed Misaki and lifted him on his lap to make the kiss about more comfortable.

               Misaki did not protest. As the blue’s hands rested softly on his lower back, desperately close to the firm ass he wanted nothing more but to feel for himself, Misaki wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and weaved his fingers through his hair. It was relatively new territory for both of them but pure intuition and distant memory of porn helped guide them through it. Saruhiko nipped and Misaki’s lips, causing the other to gasp wide enough for him to stick his tongue in. As much as he liked the taste of Misaki’s lips, Saruhiko liked the taste of his mouth even better. He explored every ridge and bump, gliding his tongue across the smooth white teeth. The feeling of Misaki’s breath entering his lungs was better than he could have ever imagined as even as the two began to run out of breath all he wanted was more.

               They separated and Saruhiko began to kiss down the side of his former best friend’s neck. Each nip harder and harder and before he knew it he was leaving a trail of marks so that anyone who so much as laid eyes on Misaki would know that he was spoken for. Saruhiko had been admittedly annoyed at some of the looks Misaki had gotten at the club and while he would sooner die than admit he was jealous, he was incredibly jealous. While Misaki seemed aware of Saruhiko’s goal, it oddly enough turned him on even more to be marked. He reached to unbutton the rest of the buttons on Saruhiko’s shirt but was stopped abruptly.

               “Wait a second.” The taller man’s face was flushed and lips were swollen. Misaki whined at the loss of contact. “You’re really drunk.”

               “Yeah I am.” Misaki moved in closer, trying to reconnect. “It makes this even more awesome.”

               Saruhiko peered down his partner’s shirt, staring at the erect pink nipples so close he could almost taste them. He really wanted to taste them. But while Saruhiko may be a bit of an asshole, he wasn’t going to prey on Misaki without his full consent. “Are you sure you really want this or is this just the alcohol talking?”

               “Saru I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this.” He would have never admitted it in public but Misaki had been eyeing Saruhiko for a long time as well. He just finally had enough liquid courage to make his move. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do but I would appreciate it even more if we were both naked.”

               “Then maybe we should take this somewhere a little bit cozier.” Saruhiko was a gentlemen. If he was going to take Misaki’s virginity he wasn’t going to do it on the kitchen floor. Besides, it’s hard to fuck someone into the mattress when there is no mattress present. He scooped up the red vanguard and carried him over to his bed. Throwing him down a little rougher than he had anticipated, Saruhiko removed his glasses and crawled on the bed with him.

               “I stand corrected.” Misaki started. “Now you’re sexy.”

               “If it’s a competition of sexiness you’re the winner, hands down.” Saruhiko whispered in his ear and he slid his hand under the other’s alcohol soaked shirt. It was quickly disposed of as Misaki went to work finally undoing the rest of the buttons. He took in the sight of Saruhiko’s toned abs and felt the heat in his stomach grow warmer. Everyone in Sceptor 4 had mandatory gym days and for once in his like Misaki could say he was thankful for Sceptor 4. He dragged his fingers up across each ridge on his partner’s abdomen.

               Saruhiko placed his hands elsewhere, focusing on the swollen nipples that had been tempting him for so long. Even a light touch was enough to make Misaki gasp and when Saruhiko began to tease the soft flesh with his tongue the brunet grew even louder. Saruhiko enjoyed this new way of teasing Misaki even more than the old way.

               When Saruhiko felt a hand begin to tug at the front of his pants he knew that it was time to move lower. The skinny jeans Misaki had been wearing were a bit of a pain to get off, but watching the smaller man’s hips as he wiggled his way to freedom was worth the wait. Saruhiko’s pants came off easier and soon the two were back at it in nothing but their underwear. It was still too much.

               Saruhiko hooked his thumbs at the hem of Misaki’s boxers and pulled them there. He took a second to admire the panting beauty on the bed beneath him before bringing his mouth to his partner’s inner left thigh. The marks he left there hopefully wouldn’t be seen by anyone else, but at the very least would serve as a reminder to Misaki in the morning who it was that he had spent the night with. He moved his lips higher and higher but stopped as he reached the base of the other’s fully hard dick.

               “Do you want me to continue?” Beyond wanting to get full an active consent from the writhing firecracker below him, there was nothing sexier to Saruhiko than hearing Misaki beg for pleasure.

               “For the love of God just fuck me already.” The words spilled out of his mouth before he could comprehend them but Misaki didn’t care. He could be embarrassed about it later.

               The statement was satisfying enough for Saruhiko. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out two condoms and a packet of lube. While he wasn’t the incredibly experienced in the field of sex, he had on occasion had a couple of one night stands and given that he wasn’t ready for the burden of fatherhood, he always had a condom ready. However nothing he had ever experienced before was quite like what he was experiencing at that moment.

               He squeezed some of the cool liquid into his hand and coated his fingers thoroughly. While his first finger on his right hand began prodding at Misaki’s entrance, he wrapped his left hand around Misaki’s length. Certainly the initial entrance had been uncomfortable, but as he synchronized the pumps of his hand with the movement of his finger, Misaki was able to quickly adjust. After getting a moan of approval Saruhiko added a second finger and began to push against Misaki’s walls to stretch him further. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing Misaki had ever experienced but Saruhiko did a good job of trying to distract him from the pain using other methods. As he rubbed his thumb over the slit of Misaki’s tip, he found the bundle of nerves he had been searching for all along. That’s when the pace began to change.

               Not long after that the boys found themselves ready to add a third finger, but just as Misaki was starting to feel really good, he found himself empty. He looked over at the taller man and watched as he ripped open a condom and put it over his own length. He then ripped open the second condom and covered Misaki’s. “Why are you doing that?”

               “These sheets are a higher thread count than I’m sure you can even count, I want to minimize the mess as much as possible.” Saruhiko’s words were extremely pretentious but did nothing to lessen the arousal Misaki was feeling. He watched hungrily as Saruhiko emptied the rest of the packet of lube into his hand and coated his dick. He watched as drops of lube dripped onto the sheets. Saruhiko was trying so hard to keep clean and Misaki almost giggled to himself at how powerful it made him feel to watching the big bad Fushimi so desperate for him he can’t even keep clean properly.

               Misaki’s smug smile turned into a cry of pleasure as he felt his partner line up to enter him. The first thrust was painfully slow for both of them, but once Misaki had adjusted to the full length inside him he nodded, signaling the other to begin moving. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. In the past when he imagined sex with Saruhiko, although he would never admit to imagining it, he pictured something rough and violent. But this was something different. Gentle wasn’t exactly the right word. Saruhiko wasn’t trying to cause the other excessive pain but nothing he really did could ever be truly described as gentle. Besides, once he was certain Misaki was okay he was slamming in as hard and fast as he could while still keeping it pleasurable for both of them. And as he hit that bundle of nerves he found earlier it certainly was.

               Sex with Saruhiko was needy and hot. It was the perfect blend of passionate fire and careful precision. Years of pushing emotions down to the darkest recesses of their minds had left both boys desperate for release. Misaki wrapped his legs around Saruhiko’s hips as if to keep him from ever leaving him again. The sound of the headboard banging rhythmically against the wall kept a perfect tempo for Misaki’s chorus of moans and screams. His vision began to blur and he knew he was soon going to be done for. Judging by the look on Saruhiko’s face, he was in a similar position.

               “Saru, I’m gonna –“Misaki’s statement was cut off by the sound of his own scream as he climaxed into the latex. He tightened around Saruhiko, hastening his own release. It seemed like a good hour of heavy breathing before Saruhiko unsheathed himself and tied off the condom. He did the same for Misaki and threw them both away. Suddenly the world became real again, but the post-coital regret he had been expecting never set in.

               “So do you think you’re sober enough to get to a room upstairs?” Saruhiko didn’t want Misaki to leave but felt it was best to offer. They both knew full well that there was no way Misaki could make his way to the kitchen on his own, let alone two more flights of stairs. Still Saruhiko wanted to hear the other say it himself that he wanted to stay the night.

               “Don’t be stupid.” Misaki grabbed Saruhiko’s arm and pulled him back to bed. He snuggled his face into the other’s sweaty chest. “Just stay with me until morning.”

               “I’ll stay with you as long as you want.”

* * *

Saruhiko woke up first, as was to be expected. When he first opened his eyes and saw the sweet sleeping face of his partner next to him, the memories of the night before flooded back. Misaki was going to be super hungover, there was no doubt about that. He slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and a robe and walked into the kitchen to prepare some omelets, sans any vegetables or dairy. As he was grabbing a water bottle from the fridge he heard a phone ring from the couch. It was Misaki’s. He decided to answer it.

               “Hey Yata, how are you feeling?” Kanamoto’s voice came over the other line. “Did you survive your night at Scepter 4?”

               “Last time I checked he was still breathing, but you should know by now Misaki doesn’t wake up earlier than 11 if he can help it.”

               “Fushimi?” The voice on the other line was quite confused. “Why are you picking up Yata’s phone?”

               Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “Do you not remember whom you hired to babysit last night?”

               “Right!” Kanamoto remembered, although he had half expected Saruhiko to drop his friend off in a ditch somewhere, which was more or less the reason he was checking in then. “How was last night?”

               “Well you were right, Misaki is certainly a cryer.” Saruhiko smirked as he heard laughter on through the phone. “But he’s also a screamer and that made it all worth it.”

               “What?” Kanamoto didn’t understand. Had they fought last night? Was Misaki in worse condition than he had expected?

               “Well I don’t think Misaki will be coming home today, but don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him.” With that Saruhiko hung up the phone and threw it back and the couch. He wouldn’t let Misaki go so soon. To the contrary, their fun had just begun.


End file.
